(1) Technical Field
The present document relates to start-up processes of electronic circuits. In particular, the present document relates to a method and system for maintaining a resistor voltage divider ratio during start-up using a dynamic circuit.
(2) Background
Prior art implementations of circuits as e.g. a low-dropout (LDO) voltage regulator using a feed-forward capacitor in parallel to a feedback resistor of a resistor voltage divider have the disadvantage that a voltage divider ratio is impacted by the feed-forward capacitor during start-up phase and clean start-up specification may not always being met.
It is a challenge for engineers to design start-up processes of circuits as e.g. an LDO without the disadvantage cited above.